mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Embodiment Stones
The Embodiment Stones are four ancient stones that represent the primordial energy of the Four Principles: Magic, Knowledge, Life and Power in physical form. They can be recognized by their colors: red, yellow, blue and orange. Stemming from ancient times, these stones represent and embody the original powers at max potential that came upon this world. Due to their dangerous power, unknown figures from ancient times contained the power within unbreakable containments. History The origins of the Embodiment Stone are currently unknown. They have been mentioned in one of the earliest known records in history according to Maker. When DocGod (God) became a God, his children created the God Cards. They created the cards by scraping the Stones and using its dust particles to industrially forge the cards. The Council hid the Stones after their father came back and they offered him the cards which he rejected. The Stones were found again over the next centuries by explorers from The Doc Family and stored back into the Doc Realm. Eventually Maker brought the Stones back into the world and hid them at the four main locations. He did this because he thought it would be better for the world balance. To Be Added 'With Amset Ra' ShadowLife eventually stole the Blue Embodiment Stone. He used it by combining it with the Blue Energy Core which send him and DiamondLord into a coma. The combination was later used again to bring them back but Amset Ra switched bodies with DiamondLord so he could get his wand from The Tower. His plan was spoiled by Noa Doc who switched all the soul back to their original bodies. Later ShadowLife used the power of the shapeshift talisman and the illusion gem to steal numerous items from The Tower by imposing as DiamondLord. The real DiamondLord was fighting with Telicis (PowerForm) as the both of them thought that the other one hurt Noa. Who was actually ShadowLife in disguise as a part of his plan, while the real Noa was kidnapped by him. ShadowLife stole the Yellow Embodiment Stone this time and used it to take the DocSoul from Noa. He succeeded and them used it to activate Master Control. But not before Amset took it from it, resetting Master Control, as he wanted to use it to hack The Tower. At the same time DiamondLord and Telicis arrived to take Noa back by using the Red Embodiment Stone. After a long battle, Noa recovered the DocSoul and successfully used her official form to defeat ShadowLife and his minions. DiamondLord teleported them all out and secured the Embodiment Stones. 'Red Eye' To Be Added Powers and Abilities The powers and abilities of each stones are listed as followed: 'The Red Embodiment Stone of Magic:' Omni Magic: The holder of this stone has unlimited access to all forms of magic. This applies to Alchemy, Demonic Magic, Elemental Magic, Divine Magic and more. The holder can perform almost all magical feats with this stone like abjuration, conjuration, divination, placing enchantments, manipulating elemental forces and emotions, and transmutation. With the only limit being the user's imagination. Magic Negation: The holder can nullify magical powers and effects like spells, curses, hexes, jinxes and charms. In addition, magical objects, items and potions are rendered useless within its proximity. The only exception are the other three Embodiment Stones which it cannot negate. Magic Immunity: The holder is also invulnerable to all forms of magic and magical powers. This includes spells, items, hexes but not the other Embodiment Stones. Magic Energy Manipulation: The holder becomes capable of manipulating vast amounts of magical energy the powerful source of energy with numerous purposes capable of performing many magical feats. The holder can transport beings to other dimensions, read minds from across even dimensions, projecting force blasts, manipulate matter for a number of purposes, erecting nigh impenetrable force fields, barriers which can shield entire cities, and more. Magical Energy Absorption: The holder can also absorb magical energy, power and other forms of magic to strengthen his own or for other purposes. Elemental Manipulation: The holder can manipulate, shape and create the basic elements of nature: *Solid (Earth Manipulation): The holder can create, shape and manipulate anything that is solid; specifically all minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state mountain, boulder, sand, dust, dirt, soil, etc. *Liquid (Water Manipulation): The holder can create, shape and manipulate anything that is liquid, such as water, gas (steam, water vapour), and solid (ice) states, including changing them from one state to other. *Gas (Air Manipulation): The holder can create, shape and manipulate anything that is gaseous, including breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes. *Plasma (Fire Manipulation): The holder can create, shape and manipulate highly ionized gas called plasma capable of releasing heat, light, and various reaction products. Esoteric Lightning Control: The holder can also control and generate mystical lightning. This power can used to a variety of magical effects such as transformation capabilities, healing, offensive purposes and an enhanced physique. When the universal magic flow is disturbed, the stone generates an immense amount of uncontrollable lightning. Levitation: As a side effect of the Stone, the holder is capable of levitation through mid air without any limit. The holder can carelessly float in the air continuously as long as the holder maintains physical contact with the Stone. Teleportation: For defensive use, the holder of the Stone can also automatically teleport itself to other location when the holder is attacked. When the user is performing something, the Stone will also teleport the user away without interrupting its performance. Telekinesis: The holder of this Stone can perform multiple telekinetic feats for a variety of purposes. One can manipulate multiple objects and beings at once easily. The holder can also lift them in the air or freeze them for an unknown amount of time. 'The Yellow Embodiment Stone of Knowledge:' Absolute Intellect: The holder of the Stone gains a limitless level of intellectual and cognitive proficiency that can surpass anything in existence. The holder's intellectual faculties such as memory, calculation, processing, learning, intuition, creativity, instinct, perception, concentration, competency, etc. transcend virtually all other sentient beings in the universe. The holder will also be able to think, process, compute, and retain information on a level unattainable by most sentient beings. Accelerated Probability: Due to gaining limitless intellect, the holder can see all the variables of any situation and predict the outcome. Encyclopedic Knowledge: The holder also gains innate encyclopedic knowledge. The holder gains vast amount of information and knowledge on all things like magic, psionics, mechanics/technology, literature, science, mathematics, history, etc. All information and knowledge is fully understood by the holder of the Stone. Infinite Wisdom: The holder of the Stone also gains infinite wisdom. The holder gains deep understanding and realization of concepts, people, things, events or situations. This results the holder to apply perceptions, judgments and actions in keeping with this understanding. Intuitive Aptitude: Due to the holder's increased intelligence, the holder instantly knows and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, subjects, fields and even powers. Maximum Brain Capacity: The holder will also be able to fully use and access 100% of it's own brain. The holder can for example remember things it has forgotten, replicate knowledge, and become completely competent and aware of the situations it currently is in. The holder can process information at incredible speeds, allowing one to analyze and come to conclusions at an unprecedented rate. Precognition: The holder can also perceive future events before they happen. These visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting and may not always be 100% accurate. The holder will know the opponent's movements and attacks before they occur and evade them in time. Hypercognition: The holder will also be able to instinctively perform complex mental operations beyond the capability of a normal being's mind. Knowledge Projection: The holder can project knowledge into another mind, instantly transferring/learning/understanding various subjects and information. The human brain cannot withstand an overflow of information one receives, so the knowledge eventually goes away if not kept in contact with the Stone. Instant Learning: The holder gains the ability to understand knowledge fully and instantaneously. When the user reads, sees or hears any concept, the holder will understand it completely. When the user comes into contact with any piece of “information” that is wrong, the user intuitively knows this and can discern what is correct and what is wrong. 'The Blue Embodiment Stone of Life:' Life-Force Manipulation: The holder of the Stone gains the ability to manipulate the essence of Life, which is present in all living beings throughout the universe. The user can manipulate the fundamental force that allows life to appear/exist, grow and flourish throughout the universe. Life-Force Generation: The holder of the Stone also gains the ability to exude pure life-force energy. The holder can increase it's own life-force up to 20 times it's natural power. Life-Force Absorption: The holder of the Stone gains the power to absorb and drain the health and energy of others and make it it’s own. Life-Force Transferal: The holder of the Stone can transfer life-force from one being to the next. Requiring physical contact with the Stone, the two beings switch each other's life-force. Thus allowing the two to switch bodies. Life-Force Merging: The holder of the Stone can also bond with any person in trade for their energy, allowing one to use all other powers the user possess. Life Preservation: The Stone itself can also prevent serious illnesses, ailments or injuries from ending an individual's life through physical contact. Healing: The Stone can also restore biotic organisms to optimal health, like curing broken or withered plants, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and even diseases. But again only by physical contact. Life Infusion: The holder of the Stone can infuse an object with life allowing it to heal and mend rather than harm and purify as well. It can also be used to bring forth life to the lifeless. Life-Force Conversion: The holder of the Stone can also convert one's life energy into a different form of matter or energy for projection/usage. The holder will be able to manipulate all types of forces. Absolute Immortality: The holder of the Stone possesses absolute immortality which means that the user is unable to die, get sick, or be permanently wounded. Any injuries the user suffers immediately heals, even if the user's body is disintegrated or blown up or completely deleted. 'The Orange Embodiment Stone of Power:' Supernatural Agility: The holder of the Stone gains supernatural agility with their agility, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of their species. The holder can change their body's position efficiently, while requiring the integration of isolated movement skills using a combination of balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes, strength. Supernatural Combat: The holder of the Stone becomes as deadly as a vastly superior force. The holder can also fight as effectively as a much larger group. Supernatural Durability: The holder of the Stone gains a supernaturally dense body-tissue. The holder's body-tissue, skin, muscles, bones, etc. becomes extremely dense/solid, allowing one to withstand harmful strains on the body such as crushing weights, blunt forces, impacts, pressures, explosions, and changes in temperature. Supernatural Immunity: The holder of the Stone also gains a supernaturally immunity to all existing poisons, bacteria, diseases, etc. Supernatural Jump: The holder of the Stone can leap at a supernatural distances, jump over buildings, travel long distances with one leap, and perform other amazing feats. Supernatural Reflexes: The holder of the Stone can react supernatural faster than naturally possible. Holders have supernaturally superior reaction speed; making one immensely faster than normal members of one's species. Supernatural Senses: The holder of the Stone also gains obviously supernatural senses. Holders have better sight, taste, hearing, touch, and smell than ordinary. One can hear through dense walls perfectly, smell better than a bloodhound, taste the smallest details, and even feel the slightest vibration in the air and ground. Supernatural Speed: The holder of the Stone can move at supernatural speed. One is so fast that one can create tornadoes by spinning, avoid linear attacks with incredible ease and able to accelerate oneself to high speeds. Supernatural Stamina: The holder of the Stone can exert oneself supernaturally long periods without tiring; making one immensely more enduring than normal members of one's species. Supernatural Strength: The holder of the Stone also gains supernatural strength making immensely stronger than normal members of their species. One is able to lift up large and tall objects such as trucks, buses, buildings, massive aircrafts with no effort. The holder can produce shockwaves by clapping their hands together and also produce shockwaves by stomping the ground. Whenever one punches something or someone, it creates a small sonic boom that can shatter fragile structures such as glass. Limitations The human being cannot fully withstand the impact of the Stones. When used too long they become consumed with power and will eventually be killed. At best they can hold it for around five minutes. But only if they don't overuse the Stone's power or use it in quick succession. Only a few non-human beings can withstand the power two Stones but with a lot of difficulty. Using so much energy causes the holder to become mentally unstable and will eventually kill them. If something or someone can contain that much energy, they can wield the stones somewhat better. But the power is still overwhelming. The immense powerful can withstand the power of three Stones but only if they have capacity to hold the level of energy. Even if one succeeds, the combined overwhelming energy causes the one's mind to become irrational, insane and crazy. Because of this few have tried and the records on it are scarce with no known verified success known. Lastly it's impossible for one being to just utilize all the power of the four Stones. An external device that's capable of holding all the immense energy can allow someone to use all the powers four Stones. However, nobody has ever been able to succeed in this and as such it's unknown if this even can be achieved by normal beings. Locations The Stones are located at the following places: *The Red Embodiment Stone of Magic: This Stone is located at the tip of The Tower. *The Yellow Embodiment Stone of Knowledge: This Stone is located below Noa Doc's bedroom at Doc Island. *The Blue Embodiment Stone of Life: This Stone is located near the entrance of the Golden Tomb of Death. *The Orange Embodiment Stone of Power: This Stone is located at the middle right side of Creator's boat. Trivia *Other names of these stones include for example: **EmbodiStone of Life, **Yellow Stone of Knowledge, **Stone of Magic, **Power Embodiment. *The God Cards were created by dust particles that were scraped off from the Embodiment Stones by the Doc Council. *The Embodiment Stones are located at the 4 main locations the The Codex and the God Cards are also located at. *Because the Embodiment Stones have existed for much longer than DocGod (God), their essence primarily, they rival his power and can even weaken him. Category:Items Category:Magical Items Category:Multiple Items Category:Group Items Category:Legendary Items Category:Ancient Items